


Sparkles are for Unicorns

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: Voldemort develops an unhealthy obsession with sparkles, leading to randomness. I have no Idea where this came from.





	Sparkles are for Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Fanfiction.net under my other account, also called NaginiTheHorcrux.

"My Lord, sparkles are only for unicorns, you cannot wear them", Bellatrix argued with the Dark Lord. He was currently wearing a sparkly purple tiara and princess dress.  
"So what Bellatrix? Are you implying that I'm not pretty enough to be a Unicorn? " He sent a death glare at her.  
"Of course not My Lord."

"Good, now get me a Unicorn horn to wear, just to increase my beauty."  
"Of course my Lord". She rushed out of the room.

"Lucius, I fear that our Lord has gone mad, insane, crazy, whatevet way yiu want to say it". Bellatrix had gone and bought the horn, and was now talking to Lucius.  
'Wow' Lucius thought. 'The crazy lady's calling him crazy. It must be bad.'

"Bellatrix, do you want to me to give him the horn?"  
"Thank you Lucius, he's in the ballroom. And don't offend him. He still understanda the words Crucio and Avada Kedavra."

Lucius walkes into the ballroom. Lord Voldermort was galloping round on all fours.  
"My Lord, I have the Unicorn horn." Bellatrix was right, he was mad.  
"Put a permanent sticking charm on it."  
"Are you sure? It will never come off".  
Voldemort glared at Lucius. He pulled out his wand and said,"Are you doubting my sanity, Lucius?"  
"No my Lord, no!"  
"Then stick it to my head!"  
Lucius sighed and secured it on his head.  
"Thank you Lucius." Voldemort galloped out of the Ballroom.  
"I swear he's gone mad. Lucius muttered.

"Bellatrix". Voldemort called for his most devoted follower.  
"Yes, my Lord? "  
"Turn me into a Unicorn!"  
"My Lord, are you sure?"  
" You were the one that said only unicorns can have sparkles."  
"Still, are you sure?"  
"Bellatrix". His voice was demanding.  
She swished her wand, closed her eyes and turned her Lord into a unicorn. He winnied loudly and went out of the room. Bellatrix sighed and put her head in her hands.  
Lucius walked into the room.  
"How was he?" Lucius asked  
"He's now a Unicorn. It was awful."

Outside in the forest, Voldemort had net some fellow unicorns, who had accepted them as part of his group. He told them his story, and they had been sympathetic with him, especially when he told them of Bellatrix saying, 'Sparkles are for Unicorns'. He lived happily ever after and unaware of the trouble he caused

Back at the Manor  
An emergency meeting had been called.  
Bellatrix threw her dagger into the table .  
"We must now take matters into our own hands. We must continue to do what he cannot, and fight for what is right."  
"Of course. Who shall be the next leader." Lucius asked.  
" I should, as his most trusted and devoted follower. Anyone object?" Bellatrix glared around, and seeing no complaints smirked.  
"Good. Now here are our newest plans." She unrolled a piece of parchment and they all started to plan.


End file.
